narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kilp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MichiyoChiba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 18:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Help Contribute NaruHina Hi! It would be great that you can send me the information about NaruHina for me or the editors to edit it! I would love to help you too! You can send me the information in my talk page! Anyway by looking at your user profile, I think you are new to wikia and that is the reason you can't help us editing on the NaruHina or any other page for us! New users have to wait a bit to edit! Usually you'll be able to edit in 2 or 3 days after you made your account. As for how to edit, you only need to click the EDIT button that appears at the side of the Article's name. If you can't see the EDIT button yet, it's because you need to wait until your account is recognized by the wikia! Anyway welcome to wikia ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 18:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Introduction Hi Kilp, Welcome to the Wikia and thanks for the message^^ The reason why you cannot edit any pages is because you have to wait around 3 days after the creation of your account; which I'm sure MichiyoChiba-san had already informed you about^^ We had issues before where there were "trolls" who would come around and mess with the pages and etc so we decided to change it. I'm so glad to hear that you're interested in editing one of the articles^^ We're actually in need of good editors at the very moment. Haha, but of course it's optional and yes, MichiyoChiba-san would most likely love to help^^ She's one of our fastest editors on here, so feel free to ask :) Btw; the message you got from me goes to all newcomers, Haha. You'd always get them from either me or the other admin, Hikaru89. She's also a big NH fan as well, so you two might get along very well^^ ( I'm one too, lol ) If you have anymore questions or concerns of any type, feel free to message me on my talk page; Enjoy the Wikia <3 ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 00:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Naruto SD (NaruHina moments) Whoa! I never know that I have missed a lot of that moments about NaruHina in Naruto SD! Thanks a lot! ^_^ Especially episode 6! Anyway, about episode 9 I already written what Naruto had said to Hinata long time ago! If you mean that I should add Naruto's quote in the "Quote Section", I am sorry that I can't do that because we can only add quotes from the manga in the "Quote Section"! OMG, I been wanting to add that moment from episode 17 for a long time but I can't remember what episode is it from and I can't find that episode so that is why I can't edit it that time! Thanks a lot! I will edit it after I re-watch all the episode that you just told me! That way, I will know what I am editing! Thanks a lot! If there is more NaruHina moments, feel free to ask me to edit it or feel free to edit it yourself once wikia have recognize your account! Thank you and enjoy the wikia :) MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:16, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Finish editing NaruHina Page I finish editing the Naruto SD moments and Hinata's dress from OVA 5. I will continue editing "The Official Naruto Fanbook" tomorrow! :) MichiyoChiba (talk) 19:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Official Fanbook I am not very sure that Naruto Official Fanbook are allowed or not so I didn't edit it yet! I just send a message to the admin to ask about it and now I am waiting for the reply! :) MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots from Naruto Video Games You can actually add the sceenshot but the Video Games section is full of images already so the page with look clustered if we add more images at that section. There is one time in the SasuSaku page, some users have complained that the SasuSaku page looks clustered due to too many images in that page. Naruto SD (NaruHina moments) Thank you for every details about NaruHina moments in Naruto SD and I already finish editing it but there are some episodes you gave me doesn't have NaruHina moments or the character's feeling so I didn't edit it in the page. Anyway, just to let you know that Naruto SD episode 24 about "Hinata's hair look scary like Kushina" is not allowed to added in the page because that is more like a person opinion than an evidence. People's opinion are not allowed to added as an evidence. Thank you for all the details and if there is more feel free to tell me or feel free to edit it ^_^ Enjoy the wikia! MichiyoChiba (talk) 19:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Video Games Sure! That would be great to send me the NaruHina moments in the video games if there is more, of course! Anyway don't worry if any section is short because what's most important is the "Their Relationship"! :) MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Pictures in Gallery You can actually add as many pictures as you like in the gallery section but makes sure the pictures that you add must be fanart! Only fanart are allowed in the Gallery section and when you adding the picture, remember to write the credit owner who draw the fanart because it's not our art so we have to credit the artists who drew them. You can use google to search for the fanart credit owner. For more information : Fanarts Discussion MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Adding Video Yes! You are able to add video too but remember not to put too many videos because there are too many video's with copyrights in this wiki so I suggest you to avoid putting videos(IF POSSIBLE). A few videos are fine but don't forget that those videos are all illegal on Youtube so the chances of them being deleted is really high. Too many videos means that we would have to check those videos regularly to see if the video are still up, and replace them in case they are not! I hope you understand where I'm coming from ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Official Fanbook(Reply from the Admin) Oh yeah! I forgot to tell this! I got a reply from the admin about the Naruto Official Fanbook! She say we are not allowed to add the Naruto Official Fanbook because those are mostly taken by the publisher's opinion and not Kishimoto himself but if there is an evidence shows that the article was actually from Kishimoto himself, can be allowed to add it. MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Klip! Sorry but when I see the sources you send me, I think the reason they write the fanbook is from Kishimoto is because he is an author(mangaka) of Naruto(the anime) and the creator of Naruto's character but it doesn't say that "what does Naruto thinks about Hinata" is from him! Besides that, you said first published in Japan so it could be a japanese publisher opinion not Kishimoto himsef! If you know what I saying.... I suggestion that you can send the evidence that you just send me to the admin because to be honest I am kinda little confused! ^_^||| MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:58, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Naruto SD Ok! I will edit the Naruto SD episode after I re-watch it! I will re-watch it maybe later or tomorrow because now I am watching "9 9 81"(I know it was last year Thai Ghost movie but I was busy going to the cinema that time so I am watching now)! About the Naruto SD ending I don't see anything related to the couple relationship! That is more like a opinion! Ya! Now Naruto SD manga is in chapter 30 but hey I got good news for you! I am not sure in what chapter but I do know that chapter was not being translated yet but there is a chapter of Naruto SD was about Konoha Gakuen Den! Hinata is seen giving letter to Naruto! The story is almost like the OVA but there are some extra sceen is added! Example, if you are also a SasuSaku fan, you get to see Sakura bump on Sasuke <3 :) MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC)